The Tavern
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: A HandS St. Patrick's Day story. Takes place in the same universe as "Rickstock", which is the AU closest to the canon. Rated T for sexual references and drinkin'


Just a little something something I threw together for St. Patrick's Day. Enjoy ^_^

***

I do not own or claim to own CSI: Miami characters. This is fanmade and I make absolutely no profit off of this. I do this for my own amusement.

***

**The Tavern**

_Admittedly_, Horatio sighed as he wearily eyed up the tavern, _this wasn't the best of ideas._

The place was beyond packed, stuffed to the gills with men and women in green shirts. Every once in a while Horatio would walk there on his way home from MD-PD, just to grab a beer and some dinner before he dragged himself home and passed out from exhaustion after a rough day. Today was a rough day. From the moment he walked in to the moment he walked out, IAB watched his every move. He wished that they would stop hovering whenever anyone tied to his late brother would wind up in the morgue.

"Horatio!" the barkeep called from his post, waving him over.

The redhead managed to worm his way over to the bar, somehow managing to evade the swinging beer of a fabulously drunk man. He leaned against the wall, the only place where he could possibly fit in the crowd.

"You've never struck me as someone who would love to party, Horatio".

"I'm not," he mumbled, "I forgot it was St. Patrick's Day".

The bartender smirked, "I guess most of the crime that happens because of it doesn't start up until night shift, eh'? Well, I'm sorry, Horatio. But unless you're already with a party here, we really can't fit any more. I'll make it up to you with a free round next time you come in".

"I understand".

"Now now," a voice from behind the redhead crooned, "what kind of country is this, where an Irishman can't get into a tavern on St. Patty's Day?"

Horatio froze as a large hand fell onto his shoulder, giving him a good squeeze. The next thing he knew, a body pulled in close to him, tall and slender against his side. He knew who it was, but he didn't want to look.

"I'm sorry Rick," the bartender shrugged, "but we don't have any more room".

Rick Stetler made sure that he stood close to the older redhead. They hadn't been able to have a moment together away from MD-PD since August; Horatio had made quite sure of that. But so much had happened since then. There were all the changes of employment the CSIs dealt with, not to mention that Kyle had left for Afghanistan. Plus, now both of them held the title of "lieutenant".

"I have room at my booth", Rick suggested, "he can join me".

"Is that alright with you, Horatio?"

The redhead paused at bit at his lip. There was no doubt in his mind that Rick was going to make a pass at him. In fact, he was pretty sure that Rick was going to spend the entire evening making passes at him. But… he really didn't feel like going home, rummaging through his refrigerator, and eventually having a half-eaten cup of yogurt for dinner before passing out on the couch. Rick would undoubtedly get on his nerves, but the hot meal and cool beer seemed to outweigh that more and more with each passing second.

"It's fine with me, Jim," he nodded at the bartender.

The barkeep nodded as Rick pulled Horatio into the crowd. He'd be damned if he didn't receive several bruises from the flailing drunken patrons. Irish jigs were blaring over the sound system, giving a nice rhythm for the customers to pinch him by as they danced past. That wasn't really fair, he was positive that the fact that he's not wearing green should be overthrown by the knowledge that he's the only one in the tavern with an obviously Irish descent.

After being successfully able to evade the swinging fists of a couple brawls, the two men finally sat down at a booth in the far corner of the tavern. It was a dark, comfy, and somewhat secluded place. Horatio liked it because it was away from the noise. Rick liked it all the more now because it would give him plenty of privacy to paw at Horatio in.

"Oh, Horatio?" he timidly cooed.

"Yeah?"

"I…" he took a deep breath, "I want to apologize about the whole lieutenant thing. I just didn't want to accept the real reasons why I know I wasn't promoted. It wasn't personal between us until I made it so… but now that we're both the same rank, I think it's time we buried the hatchet".

The redhead shifted his weight. Rick had tried to bury the hatchet before… and if that wasn't a euphemism, he didn't know what was. "No hard feelings," he finally answered, "let's just eat".

"Make yourself comfortable," Rick smiled as the older man sat down, "I'll get us two sandwiches and a few green beers. Are you very picky with what you want?"

Horatio shook his head, "Just a warm corned beef sandwich, if you don't mind".

"No problem, and I'll get one for myself too".

Rick turned to go, but Horatio quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him. He immediately regretted doing this, almost feeling the heat rise from Rick's body at the contact. "I need to pay".

"No," he smiled, "I'll treat you".

Horatio almost regretted asking that, let alone touching him. And what did he mean by that? _I'll treat you_. There was no doubt in his mind that there had to be a degree of innuendo in that.

_But I really shouldn't worry about it, _Horatio thought as he relaxed into the booth. _I'm sure that it won't be too bad… but then I was pretty sure of that last time. Oh God… last time. I don't want to think about last time. _

Horatio shifted uneasily as the memories of that night came rushing back at him. That was back when he honestly thought that Rick just wanted to make up with him. He didn't expect Rick to pull him into the back of his car… what's more what he intended they do back there.

Nothing really happened, aside from the younger man –who had stripped out of every stitch of clothing on his body-jumping onto his lap. The memories of his own clothes being pulled from his body made a blush cross his cheeks. It was a good thing that Rick stopped when he did or else things really would have gone out of hand. Oh, and that blush was a blush of embarrassment and most certainly _not_ a blush of lust… he thinks.

Either way, Rick went too far last time and Horatio wasn't about to let that happen again. He would just have to tell him at the slightest hint of… _that_… that he isn't interested. Although that kiss he gave him was kind of hot.

He gave his head a little shake. _What's gotten into me? I don't want RICK. Of all people, Rick is pretty close to the top of the list of "people I'm not about to let in my pants". I mean. I have some standards. Not to say that he's a bad person… he's just the sort of man I'm looking for. Woman! He's not a woman. He's not the sort of woman I'm looking for because he's a man. Dear Christ, what's wrong with me?_

The redhead was still trying to get his act together when Rick came back with the beer and sandwiches. He nodded his thanks as Rick put their food down and sat in the booth opposite him

"You know, Rick," Horatio said quietly, "you and I have never had that talk about what happened last August".

Rick took a few seconds to respond. "What?"

"There was a talk we never got around to having".

The brunette cocked his head and asked a little louder. "What?!"

Rick did have a point; the tavern was getting too loud to carry on a conversation as private as this. Horatio just shook his head and waved his hand. They'll talk later. Rick, however, had found an elegant solution.

"What were you saying?" he asked as he got up from his side of the booth to join Horatio, pulling his food and beer along with him.

"I was saying," the redhead sighed, gulping as he realized how precious few inches were between the younger man and himself, "I was saying that we never had that conversation we decided we must have back in August".

"August," Rick echoed, trying to remember, "August… August… Aug- oh… August".

"Yeah".

"Well… I honestly thought that you were… erm… interested. And I guess I… I guess I was… uhh… wrong".

"Why did you think I was interested?"

Rick blushed, "Well? Isn't that obvious? Because I was interested… I wanted you to be too".

The blue eyed man sighed and shook his head, "Rick, what do you even find so attractive in me?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Horatio. You're intelligent, gentle, handsome…"

"I'm old".

"You're wise".

"But I'm not-"

"-You're gorgeous".

"I'm straight".

"Still…"

Horatio watched uneasily as Rick reluctantly turned his attention back to his dinner. He knew that if Horatio caught him staring, then he would get far too uncomfortable. The redhead was kind of pinned between Rick and the wall, as is.

"I'm just sayin'," the younger man shrugged.

"Saying what?"

A blush crossed his cheeks. "Saying that anyone could find someone like you attractive. I'm no enigma".

"Oh".

The two men returned to their dinners, trying not to focus on the one thing that was devouring both their minds. They remembered it as clearly as if it were yesterday; the backseat of Rick's car, the clothes shedding onto the upholstery, the hands that clasped the sides of Horatio's face as he was roughly kissed, every memory was perfectly clear.

"So what is it with you, then?" Horatio half asked half mumbled as he took a bite.

"Me? With wha- oh that," he sighed, "it's no secret, not to you at any rate, so I might as well say it. I'm gay".

"Ah… since when?"

Rick had to force himself not to sigh impatiently or roll his eyes or collide his palm against his face. "Since my entire life, Horatio".

"Oh… then why did you date Yelina for a year?"

"I couldn't let MD-PD think I was gay. Most people wouldn't think of sex as a crime, especially around here. But after the laws were lifted, the public was reminded and it was fresh in their minds.

"That was the summer of 2003, and I remember it being brought up as to what IAB should do with the files that exposed officers under the old law. It shouldn't have mattered, but Monica West made it so they still weren't treated equally. I didn't want to do it, but some of my friends in IAB pointed out that if I ever wanted her to promote me, I'd have to fake a relationship. After a few months of consideration, I decided that Yelina was a safe and logical choice".

Horatio put down the beer he was holding to his lips. "But you had to ask me if it was alright to date her".

"I forgot to take your brother into account. That and I… I kind of wanted to get your permission. Besides, if things were different I would… have been… asking…"

The redhead looked up and even in the low light he could clearly see Rick blush like a virgin.

"Can we change the subject?" the younger man asked timidly.

"Just one more thing".

"What?"

"Tell me the truth, Rick. Did you beat her?"

Rick let go of the beer he was fiddling with and with a deep sigh turned to Horatio. "Yes. And I know that in your mind nothing could possibly defend what I did. It was juvenile, I know. But I had never been pushed so far in my life".

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to come out to her, Horatio. I thought she would understand. I didn't expect her to be such a bigot. I know you don't believe me, but that's what she is".

They fell silent, Rick figuring that he would probably regret admitting that to Horatio for the rest of his life. All he could do was hope that now, with curiosity satisfied, the older man would never bring it up again.

"I know she is".

Rick looked up. "What?"

The redhead sighed, idly examining the last of his dinner. "I know she can be a bit of a fundamentalist. She has voiced her opinions on the topic a few times".

"Oh… and… what do you think about it?"

"I think she's entitled to her own opin-"

"-No. I meant 'how do you feel about homosexuality?'".

Horatio just shrugged, "I'm not one to judge. It doesn't bother me. Do what you want, just as long as you're not hurting anyone".

Rick just nodded thoughtfully, not knowing that Horatio was thinking _I've never felt completely straight, myself_.

"Do you want another beer?" the younger man offered.

"Oh. Thanks but no thanks, I'm driving".

"I'll take you home, Horatio. You should unwind tonight. I won't drink any more".

The redhead paused, trying to think this over. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. You just enjoy yourself".

***

_Please don't throw up; you already did it enough times at the bar. _"Horatio, where are your keys?"

"And I told him… I told that pompous bastard that… hey… if he wants a new liver, he should take one from a prostitute like a decent human being. But nooo. Too good for hooker liver".

"Oh dear".

Rick stood with the redhead outside of Horatio's beachfront home. In Rick's defense, he didn't expect the older man to get so fabulously drunk. He had been letting Horatio rant for about an hour and a half by now, he almost seemed like he'd be calming down, too. And as much as he wanted to just drop off Horatio at his house and have done with it, he knew that he couldn't allow for the possibility of the head of CSI to be found the next day, cast in his own vomit. Rick had to at least tuck him in.

"What do you suppose they put in that green beer?" Horatio mumbled, "It's really tas-tassss-taaaaste. My tongue isn't wlorking. Tasty".

"Horatio. We need your keys to get you in your house. Where are they?"

"Right here in my pocket".

The brunette watched the older man try to dig the keys out of his front pocket, which he somehow forgot how to operate. He ended up just patting his trousers, making the keys jingle.

"I'll get them," Rick sighed. Sometimes it felt like Horatio did these sorts of things to purposefully make life awkward for him.

Horatio couldn't help but to giggle as Rick slipped a hand down into his front pocket. He lazily mumbled something about Rick coming on to him, an amused tone to his voice. He had to be pinned against the side of the house, he just couldn't stand still.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he finally was able to fish out the keys. He jammed them into the lock and shoved open the door, pulling Horatio in with him. The redhead needed an arm on him to keep him from stumbling into the kitchen to grab more liquor. Rick tossed the keys onto a nearby table.

"Go to bed, Horatio. It's two in the morning".

"But I'm not tired," he remarked lazily with a little smile.

"You will be in five minutes, now go to bed".

The stern tone in Rick's voice wasn't anything to argue with. Pouting, Horatio pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the couch before heading up the stairs. Rick followed him, watching the older man's shoulders move awkwardly as he fumbled with the buttons of his soft blue shirt. He dropped it onto the floor once he got it off, revealing the white undershirt beneath it. The brunette knelt down and picked the blue mass up from its crumpled heap on the carpet, folding it as he followed Horatio into his bedroom.

Rick looked around. Almost everything in the room was white; the curtains, the carpet, the bedspread, the bed frame, the dresser, the lamps, the doors, everything. It must really get bright in the morning.

As Rick was closing the drapes, he heard a metallic clank, followed by the soft _piff_ of a pair of trousers hitting the floor. He turned around to see the redhead standing there in his powder blue boxers, looking quite innocent considering his slacks were pooled around his ankles and his belt was dropped on the ground. Their eyes locked and remained locked for a few seconds, the dark haired man feeling a blush cross his cheeks.

"You come to tuck me in?" Horatio mumbled as he pulled his undershirt off and tossed it onto the floor.

"I guess so. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself".

Horatio shrugged, stepping out of the clothes that surrounded his ankles. Apparently he had already toed off his socks and shoes. Rick picked up the discarded clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the dresser.

"I'm drunk, aren't I?"

Rick turned back around, ready to lecture Horatio on how drunk and high-maintenance he was; but something made him stop. The redhead was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. His lips were pursed and his eyes seemed to have glazed over.

"Oh God," he whispered, not caring if Rick heard him or not, "I'm turning into my father".

Rick started to panic as he watched a once calm and slightly playful man quickly turn into a slumping figure of depression and remorse. Those last words were repeated over and over again as he dropped his face into his hands, body quivering and voice cracking. The brunette snatched a box of tissues off the dresser and brought them over to the older man, who was audibly weeping.

"You'll never be the monster he was," Rick said soothingly, handing the redhead a wad of tissues.

"I already am! Goddamnit look at me! I promised myself that I would never drink in excess again and look what happened. I broke a promise I made to myself, just like he broke his promises to mom and Ray and me".

"It's not the same, Horatio".

"What would Kyle think if he knew I was like this? He's out there risking his life and I'm…"

"Shh," Rick hushed, gently laying a hand on the redhead's pale freckled back, surprisingly warm. "You're nothing like your father".

He blew his nose. "Yes I am".

"Shh. You aren't. Please… please just calm down".

Horatio was about to say more, but the feeling of Rick's arm dropping over his shoulders and pulling him close settled him. He blinked. Was he being cuddled? A soft blush crossed his cheeks at the realization. It felt like years since he was held so close, it _was _years since he was held so close.

"You didn't hurt anyone, Horatio," Rick whispered, quickly and nervously giving him a soft peck on the temple. "Now, I'm going to get you a glass of water and something for the headache you're going to wake up with. Please, try to get to sleep".

Horatio made a little sound to acknowledge that he heard Rick, but that was all. The younger man had no idea that that little kiss nearly fried the redhead's brain. As he left the room, Horatio sat there on the bed, his remorse quickly fading into something else.

***

Rick had finished digging around the medicine cabinet. He had no idea why it took him so long to find the ibuprofen. Apparently Horatio doesn't get many headaches, given how far back in the cabinet it was. This was the last month before they would expire and become a placebo.

He was about to push open the bedroom door… which he didn't remember closing. Clutching the pills and water to his chest, he came close to opening it; but on the other side of the door he heard a soft moan. Rick leaned in towards the door, listening closely and hearing a series of quiet pants and gasps.

_Oh my God_, he thought, _please don't be doing what I think you're doing_.

After taking a deep breath, Rick slowly opened the door. There he was, on his back and half covered by the blankets. His eyes were closed lightly, his hand somewhere under the sheets, his arm slowly moving.

"Rick," he gasped quietly, not acknowledging the man at the door.

It was all the brunette could do not to drop the water and jump Horatio. _Don't do it, Rick_, he reminded himself, _that would be rape. We do not want to rape Horatio. No matter how much he says he wants it, he doesn't. He's drunk._

"Horatio," he said solidly.

The redhead's bright blue eyes fluttered open, drifting over to Rick. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Horatio let go of himself.

"I thought you had left".

"No… just getting you something for the headache you're going to wake up with".

"Oh".

"Yeah".

They fell into another awkward silence. The thin sheet censoring Horatio left little to the imagination. He pulled a comforter over himself, but didn't sit up.

Rick took a deep breath, preparing himself to explain that he has to be there when he falls asleep to make sure that it's not on his back. He set the water and pills on the dresser near him, noting that the top drawer was slightly ajar. Closing it, he turned to Horatio; ready to give his speech if something hadn't stopped him.

There, on Horatio's arm, the one that once was facing opposite Rick when he comforted him a little while ago; was a small tattoo on his bicep. This didn't really surprise him, lots of people had them; but its symbolism caught his attention. It was a picture of two crescent moons, back to back and slightly off center of each other; they both faded from blue to purple to magenta. Rick had only seen it a few times before in his life, but he knew what it meant.

Horatio was bi.

"I… I thought you said you were straight," Rick commented, staring at the image on pale skin.

"I _am _straight".

"Come on, Horatio. You knew full well what that symbol meant when you had it tattooed".

"I was confused as a young man," the redhead said sternly, although he was still lying flat on his back. "I thought that I enjoyed the company of both men and women".

"'_Thought'_?"

"Yeah. I convinced myself that I was attracted to men, but Yelina told me that…" he trailed off, he had forgotten exactly what she said.

Rick furrowed his brow, leaning against the dresser. "What did she tell you, Horatio?"

"She said that…" he strained to remember, "That there was no such thing as bisexuality, only a strange confusion and plea for attention".

"You know that's not true, right?"

"I… I know… but I'm straight. I just never got around to getting the tattoo removed".

Rick sighed, sitting down on the mattress next to Horatio's feet. "Horatio," he cooed, "your sexuality is nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm not about to tell anyone, it's nobody's business except your own".

"But Rick, I'm not bi, I just-"

Horatio was interrupted as soon as he decided to sit up. There was a nearly inaudible click come from somewhere under the blankets, followed by a soft hum. The brunette watched as the older man's jaw went slack and his eyes drifted shut. Horatio's cheeks turned a bright pink as he shifted his weight slightly from side to side. The blush traveled down to his shoulders as the odd hum continued.

"Can you… can you give me a minute alone, Rick?"

The brunette tried not to bolt out the door to peacefully have his heart attack in the hallway. He knew full well what was going on, and the prospect made his head swim and his pants tight. How long had Horatio been doing this? How long was it to _him_? Rick barely noticed when he was out in the hallway with the door behind him closed.

_Jacking off is one thing_, Rick thought, having to think the words slowly so he wouldn't charge back into the bedroom and catch the image of the older man he always wanted. _But this is quite another. A dildo… no… a vibrator… I never would have suspected._

Rick had to stop his wondering there, realizing that he had opened his shirt and was lightly touching his hardening nipples at the thought. He ducked into the bathroom, standing over the sink and splashing cold water on his face. This action was repeated until he was finally able to calm the troubling thing happening in his tight pants. It had to be repeated several more times as Rick heard the other man's strangled cry, followed by a series of profanities. The minutes felt like hours, but Rick knew that he had to wait before he could check on Horatio again.

While he waited, he went downstairs and jotted a quick note onto a scratch piece of paper, taking it back up with him. He nudged open the door and was relieved to see Horatio fast asleep. Quietly, Rick set the note on the nightstand, along with the pills and water. After digging around in Horatio's pants pockets, he pulled out his cell phone and set it down next to the other items after switching it to silent.

"Oh Horatio," he sighed, noticing that the older man had managed to fall asleep on his back.

Gently, Rick reached down and turned the redhead onto his side. Horatio's eyes slowly opened, although it was pretty obvious that he was falling into a pretty solid sleep. It would take a lot to convince him to stay awake at this point. The brunette smiled politely as he heard his name slurred.

"Go to sleep, Horatio. You've had a long night".

The smell of alcohol was heavy on the older man's breath, but Rick leaned down and kissed him lightly and on the lips. Soft blue eyes drifted shut and a content smile crossed soft lips as the brunette reached down and pulled the blankets around Horatio.

A quick glance around the room to make sure everything was in order and Rick had to admit it was time to go. Although, all he really wanted to do was look around the older man's home, see how he lived and what made him happy. And now that Horatio was calmed down, Rick wouldn't mind just sitting there beside the bed and watching him sleep. But he had to get going.

"You know," he whispered from the doorway, his hand on the light switch, "you've always meant the world to me".

And with that, he turned off the lights, closed the door, and quietly walked away.

TBC


End file.
